Sound of a Conch Book 1: Earth
by wolfgirl2.0
Summary: Takes place 175 years after end of Series. Koko is a waterbender of the Northern Water Tribe who finds out she is the Avatar after Aang. When alliances turn the world against itself, she must master all four elements to save the world from itself.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Yeehaw!" Iroh exclaimed, his feet stuck on the iceboard as we rode the ice cold northern pole waves.

I laughed and swung my arms around, waterbending a wave for us to soar off of.

Iroh, who was now next to me, looked at me and smirked. We grabbed each other's hands and flipped as we flew off of the crest.

We cheered as I waterbended us out of the water onto the snowy shore.

"S-So... c-cold!" Iroh stuttered, collapsing on the fluffy ground. He took a deep breath and blew fire out of his mouth. The snow melted all around him.

I sat next to him. "You get used to it."

"Sometimes I wish I was a waterbender so I can do cool things like this. All we do in the Fire Nation are Angi Kais. They get so boring after a while."

I winced. "What about something less dangerous? Like... um... lava boarding?" I offered questionably.

Iroh shook his head. "Father says I'm too young. I'm fifteen! Too young would be... fourteen!"

I scoffed and pushed on Iroh's shoulder. "hey!" I exclaimed, mock-offended that he chose my age.

Iroh laughed, then sighed and closed his golden eyes. "You're so lucky your grandfather lets you do these things,"

I laughed and brushed my wave brown hair behind my ear. "Not my grandfather, but my mother. My grandfather thinks a lady should be in a dress healing. I just hate how women heal in this tribe. I hear in the Southern Water Tribe, waterbenders both women and men alike can fight!"

We were wilent until Iroh checked the position of the sun.

"Speaking of our parents, we should get back. Father's meeting should almost be over," he said, standing.

I stood next to him a nodded. Together, we ran back to the Tribe.

I went into myroom and canged out of my wet clothes into my noble attire quickly. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun.

I went outside and smiled at Iroh, who was now in his royal attire, his hair in a new, smooth ponytail.

"After you, milady."

I coutseyed. "Thank you, Milord."

We laughed and walked side by side to the conference room. We stopped when we heard shouting.

"Are you insane? The world has been at peace for 175 years! Then, a new avatar comes of age, and you want to start making alliances?" my grandfather shouted.

Iroh and I glanced at each other. "New avatar?" we mouthed. We knew of the avatar that died a few years before I was born, Aang. He saved the world from the Fire Nation 175 years ago. What's this about a new avatar? Could avatars be reborn that quickly?

"Isane I might be, but I know there will be a war! The Fire Oracle told me! Now, if you won't align with me, then we _will_ become enemies!" Iroh's father shouted.

Iroh and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

My grandfather was quiet. "Son, think this through," he whispered.

"I have! I hope you've decided!"

Iroh and I stared at the door. Shakily, our hands found one another's.

"No. Making alliances will only send this world to war. I will not risk it and be in tandem with the Fire Nation," my grandfather replied.

The Fire Loard sighed. "Then, we're enemies."

Fire Lord Kai slammed the door open and stormed out of the conference room. He glared at us, and Iroh let my hand go.

"Come, Iroh. You are not permitted to be near these people any longer." Dramaatically, he turned and stormed away.

Iroh slowly followed his father. He glanced at me apologetically, and then his eyes got hard, almost as if he was looking at the enemy.

I winced when I realized I was the enemy.

"Koko," I heard my grandfather say beside me. I wiped away a tear and turned to him. my eyes hard, I bowed.

"You heard everything?"

"Most"

He sighed. "Then come inside."

I followed him into the room.

"What do you mean new avatar?" I asked.

My grandfather sat down tired. He looked like he had aged in the short time he was with Fire Lord Kai.

"There is a new avatar that was born into the water tribe fourteen years ago. Kai wanted us to align with him so he would have the avatar on his side if there wasa war. Now I fear there wil be one, very soon."

I kneeled. "If I may ask, who is it?"

Grandfather was silent as he rubbed his temples, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking to the ground.

"Don't be," he said. "You deserve to know." I looked at Grandfather, confused.

"Afterall, the new avatar _is_ you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waited, my fist clenched tight as I glared at my opponent. I watched his core, the source of all movement. His stomach clenched, and before he had a chance to move his arms, I swung my arms around, carrying a large wave of water with me. The wave was pushed towards my opponent.

He gasped and created an ice shield. The wave went straight through him, and he smirked at me. I glared as he split the ice shield into knives and threw them at me. I swept my leg up and kicked some snow in front of me. I turned the snow into ice, blocking the knives. When I dropped the ice shield, I gasped when my opponent was right in front of me.

He started throwing punches at me. I dodged them, and then bended a whip into my hand. The whip snapped at him once, twice, three times before he grabbed onto the water, making me let go.

The whip disappeared, and I was now on top of the Avatar Aang statue that was built in the courtyard after Aang saved the Northern Water Tribe many years ago. A wave was heading towards me. I ducked behind the statue's back and waited. When it seemed silent enough, I poked my head out.

An ice knife was heading straight for my face. As instinct, I waterbended a thin wave and cut the knife in half. I sent the wave to my opponent, who was taken by surprise. The wave hit him and he went flying backwards, landing on the ground.

"Oh, no! Master Yushi!" I cried, stepping down from the statue and jogging to the older man lying in the snow.

Master Yushi grunted and sat up as I kneeled beside him. There was cheering on the sidelines. I looked towards my father, who was in the Water Tribe Leader's robes. My little sister was clapping excitedly, clutching her stuffed turtle-duck. My mother was nodded approvingly, her hands in her sleeves. Other members in the tribe were there, watching me and Master Yushi.

Yushi stood up, so I stood beside him. We walked towards my family. "Your daughter has the instincts of an excellent Waterbending Master. There is only little more that I can teach her," Yushi informed them, his hand on my shoulder. My cheeks glowed with pride.

My father clapped. "Then, we're right on time! Koko will leave to find an Earthbending teacher after her sixteenth birthday!"

The crowd cheered as I looked to the sky. It's been a year and a half since my grandfather told me about me being the Avatar. I was nervous. I was so young. How could I master the four elements and save the world?

I sighed. I wish my grandfather was still here. He died four months ago of heart failure. It was a sad day for the entire Tribe.

My eyes focused on something dark flying through the sky. It looked vicious. I knew exactly what that was.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, bursting through the crowd that had started to gather to congratulate me.

I sprinted up the steps on the highest tower and caught the Messenger Hawk just as it landed. I scratched the hawk's stomach as it lifted its leg. There was a Fire Emblem on the seal of the message that was tied around its leg.

"Thank you," I said to it, and gave it a treat before it cawed and flew away.

I ran back down the steps to my father. I bowed and gave it to him. Father opened it and read it silently as everyone else stayed quiet.

His eyes widened. "No..." he whispered softly.

My mother looked sharply at him. "What is it?" she asked.

Father was silent, and the silence was killing us all. "Sweetie?" Mother said softly, putting her hand on Father's shoulder.

Father shook. "The Fire Nation just finished aligning with the Earth Kingdom." He paused. "The _entire_ Earth Kingdom."

I swallowed hard. "We're doomed..." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**Iroh:** I walked swiftly down the corridor to my father's conference room. My hands were clasped behind my back, my eyes cold. My mother said I rarely laughed ever since my father declared the Northern Water Tribe enemies.

She was right, but there was no time for fun and games when I was training to be a Fire Nation General and Lord.

I glanced up at the different portraits of the previous Fire Lords. They all looked the same. Gold eyes, dark hair, and scowls. There was only one that was different. A scar covered Fire Lord Zuko's left eye. Fire Lord Zuko was the last Avatar's firebending teacher, and the nephew of my namesake.

I stopped in front of the guard. The guard bowed to me. "I need to see my father," I stated.

The guard bowed again. "Forgive me, Prince Iroh, but your father is busy and he does not wish to be disturbed."

I glared. "My father is not so busy that his own son is deprived an audience with him," I snapped at him angrily, fire behind my eyes.

The guard swallowed hard and bowed. "Forgive me, my Prince." He hit his spear against the ground, and the doors opened slowly.

I took long, quick strides into the room, not glancing back once at the guard. Father's face glowed eerily behind the flames in front of his throne. Oh yeah, he looked _real_ busy just sitting there.

I bowed. "Fire Lord Kai, forgive me for my intrusion."

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice echoing off of the walls. I winced.

"Forgive me," I repeated, "but it was urgent. I think one of our soldiers is a spy," I stated. I waited patiently for Father to speak.

"What gives you that insane idea?" he asked.

I paused. "I caught him eavesdropping on your meeting with the Earth King. Later, I followed him up to the messenger hawks' tower. I was able to catch the location that the hawk was flying."

Father's eyebrow cocked up. "Oh? And where is that?" he questioned, interested.

I waited dramatically. "The Northern Water Tribe."

Father stood up swiftly. "_What_?" he shouted. The fire in front of him flared up dangerously. I winced and fought the urge to back up and show fear.

He paced back and forth in front of his throne. "They're probably going to send the Avatar out to find an Earthbending teacher now. Perfect. Just _perfect_!" he shouted, throwing a vase at the ground.

He grew quiet. "What would you like me to do?" I asked.

Father was silent for a while before saying quietly, "I want you to bring that traitor to me. Then, tell General Maki to organize fleets. We're going to overthrow the Northern Water Tribe."

I bowed. "Will I be in the fleet?" I asked.

Father hesitated. "No. I have a special mission for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed and tied my hair up on the top of my head. It was weird, leaving home. I mean, I had left home with my grandfather and father on trips to other countries for meetings with the leaders, but not alone.

I was scared.

Do to the Earth Kingdom's alliance with the Fire Nation, we had celebrated my sixteenth birthday early, and I was leaving today, a week before my birthday. Both my father and master agreed that it was better that I try to find an Earthbending teacher before the entire Earth Kingdom is against me.

I tied my light blue obi around my knee-length, short-sleeved, darker blue yukata. The yukata was outlined with white, contrasting with my long sleeved navy shirt and navy pants. I tied my calves with white bandages before strapping on the traditional waterbender shin guards. I pulled on my elbow length, black, fingerless gloves.

Slipping on my black, comfortable fighting flats, I looked in my mirror. Something was missing. This was what I wore everyday to train, but it still wasn't _me_. It wasn't Avatar-ish.

I turned and looked at the door when my older brother, Akihiko, heir to the throne, walked in. "Hey," he said simply.

I smiled at him and watched as he walked over to my futon and sat on it. I took a deep breath and twirled. "What do you think?" I asked.

Akihiko leaned back and crossed his legs. "I think you look like you do every day when you train with Sifu Yushi."

I sighed and turned. "I know! I feel like.. . like..." My voice trailed off.

"Like you need something to flash off and tell the whole world that you're the Avatar?" he asked as if he read my thoughts.

I blushed and turned to look at him again. "Yeah. Exactly."

Akihiko laughed and stood. "I thought you would feel that way. That's why I got you this," he said as he pulled a box out from behind his back.

"The last Avatar was an airbender, and feathers are usually associated with air."

He pulled out a long leather string with white feathers on both ends. I turned, and he wrapped the leather string around my ponytail so the feathers hung to the small of my back.

"Thank you, but Northern Water Tribe members wear feathers anyway," I pointed out.

Akihiko chuckled. "True, but these feathers are different. They're from an albino parrot-hawk." I gasped and grabbed at the feathers. Albino parrot-hawk feathers were beautiful! They were white, but in the right light had subtle hints of red and green.

"The red represents the fire you have to bend, and the green represents the earth."

I squealed and hugged Akihiko. "Thank you, Aki!" I exclaimed.

Akihiko blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. You're about to leave, so if I were you, I would go say goodbye to the Moon and Ocean spirits before you head out."

I nodded and, with one last kiss on my brother's cheek, ran out of the room, grabbing my coat before leaving. The Spirit Oasis was my favorite place in the entire North Pole even before I found out I was the Avatar.

It was easy to get there from my room. I just went down the hall and through the tunnel. It was warm, as always.

I shed myself of my jacket and sat in front of the little pond, watching the Ocean and Moon spirits forever swimming in a circle. The white koi, the Moon Spirit, was burnt on the side. My father told me it was when war was raging 178 years ago, and the Fire Nation's admiral at the time, Admiral Zhao, had killed the Moon Spirit. The Northern Water Tribe's princess at the time, Princess Yue, had given up her life for the spirit's.

It was one of my favorite stories as a child. I had thought it was a children's story about bad choices and sacrifice, but I've learned that it was oh-so true.

"Goodbye, Spirits," I whispered, touching the top of the pond.

"Koko," I heard at the tunnel. I looked up to see my good friend, Fumiko, and her husband, Daichi. Fumiko was only a year older than I was, but she was engaged at the age of fifteen, and married when she was sixteen. She was one of the most beautiful women in the tribe, and was very skilled in healing beyond her years.

Daichi was a very handsome eighteen year old warrior, and was a heartbreaker until he met Fumiko. He still broke hearts, but not intentionally. He loved Fumiko, and would do anything to protect her.

"Hey, you two," I said, standing. I pulled on my coat and jogged over to them.

"Isamu is all saddled and ready, your Avatarness," Fumiko said, walking beside me. Daichi walked next to her, holding her hand.

We walked, talking about random subjects, me avoiding the final goodbye until we got to the docking area. I saw Isamu floating lazily in the water. Isamu was my pet large dolphin-fox. He had four paws, but instead of having red fur and a fox tail, he was a blueish-grey, and had a dolphin's tail. His eyes were bright and yellow, and his ears were large. On the top of his head was a blow hole.

"Isamu!" I exclaimed, and I jumped on his back and grabbed the reigns. Isamu was large, like the rest of his kind, so he could easily fit people on the large saddle on his back. I had Isamu ever since he was a little pup. But now, full grown, he was at least the size of half of a fire navy ship.

I looked sadly at Fumiko and Daichi. "I'm going to miss you guys..."

Daichi snorted, making me confused. "Are you kidding me?" Daichi said.

"We're coming with you," Fumiko stated.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I shouted. I squealed and jumped off of Isamu, hugging the two.

"But why?" I asked.

Daichi smirked and crossed his arms. "You might be good at waterbending, but you need some older people to take care of you. Plus, our stuff is already packed."

I squealed and hugged them again. I quieted when I saw my mother, father, and little sister walk up.

"It's time."

I sighed and hugged all of them at once. "Goodbye," I whispered, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to go. Not at all.

But I had to.

And we did. With Fumiko, Daichi, and me on his back, Isamu began swimming away from my home. I waved to everyone, clutching my necklace tightly.

**

* * *

Iroh:** I stared at a picture of Koko and me when we were still young. It seemed so long ago when we were the best of friends. Now, we were enemies. Imagine that.

We were both laughing, my arm wrapped around Koko's shoulders, her arms both around my waist. I must've been eleven years old, Koko ten. So much could change in six years.

I looked at the calendar I had hung up in my room of the ship. She was turning sixteen next week.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I still remembered her birthday. She was probably so different now. I knew I had changed in the past year and a half. I had finally filled out and grown into my chubbiness.

She probably had her growth spurt that she had been waiting for the longest time to have. She probably filled out herself...

Again, I shook my head, frustrated that I was even thinking about the enemy this way. My father ordered me to do whatever it took to keep the Avatar from learning the other three elements, even if it meant destroying her.

"You seem exasperated, Prince Iroh," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned sharply to see a man with crows' feet at his smiling eyes.

"Mamoru!" I exclaimed, surprised. "How did you get on the ship?"

Mamoru was a fisherman whom my father befriended as a boy. He would go down to the shores of the mainland to visit Mamoru. Mamoru was just as much family to me as my father was.

Mamoru shrugged and walked into my room calmly without being invited. He was wise, but he acted like he was my age. "The guards let me pass when I told them that I knew their parents and all of their horrible secrets."

I blinked. "You do?" I asked. Mamoru did know a _lot_ of people.

"Of course not, but it got me through. So why are you shaking your head and mumbling to yourself?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "I was mumbling to myself?" I asked. Mamoru nodded and sat on my futon.

My eyes narrowed and I walked over to the window. "It's strange," I muttered, staring out at the ocean. "What would you do in a situation like this?"

Mamoru stood up and walked next to me. "I would answer you, but I don't know what this situation is."

I turned to him, surprised. "You don't know?" He shook his head. I swallowed and turned back to the window. "I have to hunt the Avatar and do whatever it takes to stop her from learning all four elements."

"And why does this bother you?"

_Mamoru really doesn't know..._ I thought to myself. _Should I keep it that way?_

I shook my head. _No. He is family._

"The Avatar," I paused for effect, "is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

Mamoru gasped. "Princess Koko? I thought you two were the best of friends!" he exclaimed.

My eyes narrowed, and I turned away from him. "We were... A very long time ago."

Mamoru crossed his arms. "A year and a half is not a very long time, son," he pointed out, making me glare at him.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

Mamoru glared back. "You two were great friends, and you decide to hunt her down just because your father told you to?" he asked, standing up quickly.

I hesitated. "Yes. I have a duty to my country that a friendship cannot get in the way of. Besides, we are probably two different people now."

Mamoru sighed. "You definitely are. You're so serious now. Whatever happened to that necklace you both shared pieces of? Didn't you say something like as long as you both wore your half, your friendship would never end?"

Instantly, the pendant on a string around my neck burned. Not literally, but my attention on it made it seem like it was. My hand shot up to it immediately.

Mamoru smirked in triumph. "A-ha. I knew you still had it."

I growled, angry that he could fool me into showing that I still wore it. I had given Koko her half four years ago. The two necklaces had belonged to my grandmother on my mother's side. I realized two years after I gave them to Koko that they were fire nation engagement necklaces. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't tell her.

"You still wish you two were friends."

_I do_. "I don't," I snapped at Mamoru. I took the necklace off. "It's just that wearing it has been a habit, I haven't noticed it."

Mamoru glared. He knew I was lying. "And I suppose the girls you are with don't notice it as a betrothal necklace?" he asked.

"Stop!" I shouted, fists clenched. The fire in the torches beside me flared to life, almost catching my wall tapestries on fire.

Mamoru stared at me calmly, waiting for me to calm down. I took three deep breaths, calming myself down, and bowed. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Mamoru stood. "It's fine, child," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at him.

"Ready to find an old friend?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Mamoru walked out of my room, and then came back in, a bag over his shoulder. "Your father asked me to keep an eye on you."

I shook my head. "So that's how you got past the guards."

Mamoru smirked. "Of course."

"Prince Iroh," a guard said, running up to my door. "All the preparations are made and done."

I nodded and turned to the window dramatically. "Then we will set sail at once."


End file.
